Prelude
by marinated
Summary: AoKise—"Ayo, pulang, Kise..."
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroko no Basuke ©** Tadatoshi Fujimaki. No commercial infirengement is intendeed.

 **Warning** AU, OOC, possibly typo(s), shonen-ai, cliche, prostitute, kinda messy writtin', etc. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

* * *

Di titik waktu yang terlampau jauh itu, Kise kecil selalu senang menerabas rerumputan hijau yang tumbuh memanjang dekat sekolahnya. Mengabaikan gatal yang timbul di kulit akibat sentuhan tajam ujung rumput, ia terus berlari, jauh sampai ke lapangan sempit yang ada di ujung. Dan di sana, Kise akan menemukan sosok Aomine di bawah sorot cahaya lembayung senja.

Aomine berdiri mengejar napas. Peluh mengalir dari dahi, sementara tangannya sibuk dengan bola basket kesukaan.

Kise nyengir lebar mendapati sosoknya dan segera berlari, hanya untuk menarik lengan cokelat itu menjauh dari bola. Membuat benda bundar itu menggelinding dan menjauh dari mereka berdua.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, oi, Kise—?!"

"Aominecchi. Sudah sore, tahu! Ayo, pulang, pulang!"

"Berisik!"

"Ayo, pulang!"

(—dan ini adalah bagaimana semua bermula….)

* * *

 **Prelude**  
by alleira

#1

* * *

Orang-orang selalu bilang bahwa cermin adalah benda paling jujur di dunia. Dia selalu memantulkan balik setiap benda yang berada di depannya tanpa ada satu pun hasrat untuk menutup cacat. Jika yang berada di hadapannya jelek, maka rupa yang terlihat akan jelek. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

Dan ini adalah hal-hal yang cermin tunjukkan ketika Kise Ryouta memandang balik ke refleksi dirinya; matanya kuning cerah, mengingatkan setiap orang pada segenggam topaz murni bernilai tinggi; rambutnya lurus, berwarna seperti jerami yang menguning di bawah rengkuhan musim panas; kulitnya putih cerah dan mulus, seolah jika kau menjatuhkan sehelai rambut di sana, maka dia akan langsung tergelincir jatuh.

Itu adalah hal-hal yang cermin pantulkan dari sosok Kise, dan itu juga adalah bagaimana Kise seharusnya terlihat—setidaknya, itu yang selalu dikatakan mucikari di rumah bordil yang setiap malam kerap ia datangi.

Kise menatap dirinya lekat-lekat di depan cermin panjang, memerhatikan bagian mana dari tubuhnya yang tidak terlihat menarik. Badan Kise yang bidang malam ini dibungkus kemeja merah jambu ketat. Warna feminin, tapi Kise tetap terlihat bagus. Tinggal tambahkan jas serta dasi hitam sebagai sentuhan terakhir dan voila! Sempurna sudah penampilannya malam ini.

Mungkin banyak orang bertanya-tanya, mengapa Kise harus begitu repot memerhatikan penampilan. Toh, dia selalu tampil menarik bahkan tanpa harus mencoba. Itu mungkin benar. Tapi Kise tetap saja merasa harus risau masalah pakaian dan penampilan. Terlebih lagi, mucikari di rumah bordil selalu mengingatkan untuk terus tampil menarik. Fisik adalah komoditas utama, begitu yang selalu dia bilang.

Memang, dalam dunia bisnis malam, pelanggan menilai dari penampilan. Bisa dibilang, mereka bisa memutuskan untuk membayar mahal, atau justru melenggang pergi dari lirikan pertama.

Karena itu, sedikit saja penampilan Kise terlihat cacat di mata, maka harga jasa yang ia jual akan langsung jatuh. Mereka takkan lagi tertarik untuk melirik, dan lebih suka mencari penjaja lain yang lebih baik. Bahkan hidung belang pun hanya tertarik pada mereka yang berpenampilan menarik.

Ya, peribahasa jangan melihat buku dari sampulnya tidak berlaku di tempat ini.

Di sini, sampul adalah penentu kualitas.

Kise Ryouta menyunggingkan senyum tipis ketika matanya gagal menemukan cela di penampilannya malam ini. Ini berarti berita bagus. Ketika penampilan Kise sempurna, orang-orang akan tertarik dan berebut untuk bisa menghabiskan malam dan menjamahnya. Dan ketika semua orang semakin gila, mereka tak akan segan menghabiskan gaji selama setahun hanya untuk permainan satu malam; di mana Kise akan memenuhi kamar hotel sewaan mereka dengan libido, keringat, serta deru napas hasil keahliannya dalam seks.

 _... Menjijikan._

Kise melepaskan dasi hitam yang tadi mengikat leher dengan kasar. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa sesak tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dia berpikir tentang kemungkinan asma, namun riwayat kesehatannya tak sekalipun mencatat penyakit itu pernah datang.

Tidak pada Kise. Tidak juga pada keluarganya.

Keluarga.

Kise menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya dalam sekali embusan kencang sambil lalu melempar dasi sembarangan.

Persetan masalah dasi. Tanpa benda itu pun penampilan Kise sudah memukau.

Sempurna tanpa cela.

* * *

Di apartemen murah di sudut jalan itu, di balik pintu abu-abu dekil bernomor 057, di sanalah Kise Ryouta tinggal. Seorang diri, hidup mengasingkan diri dari hiruk-pikuk dunia. Tapi, sebetulnya tidak sepenuhnya mengasingkan diri juga. Sebab, ketika semesta sudah sempurna kelam, Kise akan mengepakkan sayap. Pergi sampai pagi nanti.

Kadang, dari balik tembok ringkih dan kaca-kaca buram jendela yang melindunginya dari dunia, sayup-sayup Kise bisa mendengar mulut maut tetangga sekitar yang bermuka dua; senyum manis rekah ketika mata mereka saling bertemu, tapi begitu Kise berlalu, semua berubah jadi cibir dan gunjing. Iblis dalam rupa malaikat.

"Itu—iya, yang tinggal di pintu 057—sudah seperti kelelawar. Tidur siang, kerja malam, pulang pagi. Kerja. Ya, kerja. Di rumah bordil punya mucikari."

Kise selalu tertawa saat memikirkan apa yang orang-orang itu bicarakan tentangnya. Hanya tertawa. Tanpa ada satu pun keinginan di dalam dirinya untuk marah lantas membantah—bah, buat apa? Toh, yang mereka katakan benar.

Kise memang seorang pelacur laki-laki. Gigolo yang tiap malam jarang absen mengunjungi rumah bordil—menarik perhatian pengunjung di sana. Tapi kadang, seorang mucikari justru datang membawakan tamu khusus untuknya. Jika sudah begini, maka tugas Kise akan jadi lebih mudah. Karena dia tinggal memuaskan tamu-tamunya.

Kise tidak peduli, mau yang datang padanya perempuan atau justru laki-laki. Persetan mau anak pejabat, tante sosialita kurang kasih sayang, atau bahkan lelaki hidung belang biasa—selama mereka bisa membayar, Kise tak keberatan dan akan perlakukan mereka layaknya raja.

Mucikari pemilik rumah bordil pun tak pernah merasa keberatan dengan kedatangan Kise. Dia justru senang—bertambah satu lagi orang yang bisa dijadikan pendapatan.

Pada era di mana semua harga melambung, materi adalah tujuan utama. Dan di tengah kegilaan tuntutan materi, hanya satu logika yang bekerja: Kalau bisa kaya lebih cepat, buat apa ditolak?

Benar, benar. Di sini yang Tuhan adalah uang. Oh, bahkan mungkin di tempat lain juga sama—hei, tidakkah kalian melihat bagaimana dewa selalu datang menolong orang yang punya uang?

Dan begitulah Kise melewati hampir setiap malam di hidupnya. Pergi ke rumah bordil, layani tamu, terima uang, bayar jasa mucikari, pulang.

Di antara kerlip lampu yang menerangi sela-sela kota di saat malam, hidup Kise terlihat monoton. Tidak ada kesulitan.

Sebagian orang menatap Kise rendah karena dia mendapatkan uang dengan mengandalkan aroma manis daya tarik yang merangsang dan menggairahkan. Angkat paha sedikit, ribuan yen langsung jatuh ke genggaman. Gampang.

Itulah yang selalu mereka bicarakan dengan mulut besar mereka. Tapi sebenarnya, mereka tak tahu apa pun.

Jadi, semenjak Kise tahu ada mulut-mulut sial di sekitarnya, Kise lebih memilih untuk tak peduli. Kise telah menemukan bahwa menenggelamkan diri dalam ekosistem pribadinya sendiri adalah cara terbaik untuk mengenyahkan dengung bising di sekitarnya.

Semakin orang-orang itu menggunjing atau bahkan menyumpahi, Kise akan semakin tidak peduli. Dia sudah menebalkan kuping. Membatukan diri. Dan Kise tahu (meski ia terjebak di lingkungan yang hitam pekat), ia akan hidup dan bertahan. Terus. Seribu tahun lamanya, kalau perlu.

(Tapi, sungguh, Kise tidak pernah berpikir untuk menenggelamkan diri dalam pekerjaan hina ini. Bahkan untuk satu detik pun, tidak pernah.)

* * *

Ketika Mercedes hitam itu melewati bagian kota yang padat oleh deretan papan reklame, mata Kise sempat terpaut ke salah satu gambar model di sana. Dan dia langsung hanyut dalam nostalgia hanya dalam sepersekian sekon.

Dia selalu ingat pernah punya begitu banyak mimpi waktu kecil. Sangat banyak, karena mimpi-mimpi itu nyaris selalu berubah-ubah setiap harinya.

Ketika melihat pesawat mengudara di atas kepala, dia berteriak ingin jadi pilot pesawat terbang. Esoknya, waktu dia (untuk ke sekian kali) kalah main one-on-one dengan temannya, Aomine, ia menangis dan berteriak bahwa ia ingin jadi pemain basket agar bisa mengalahkan Aominecchi. Esoknya lagi, waktu kakaknya menempel poster besar seorang model tampan di dalam kamar, Kise telah melupakan basket. Dia mulai bermimpi akan model dan segala gemerlap lampu kamera, lengkap dengan jeritan fans yang gila.

Sekarang, dia berakhir sebagai pelacur.

"Kau bisa menabrak jika melamun begitu."

Kise Ryouta menyelesaikan nostalgianya, melirik kursi penumpang di sebelah, lalu menyunggingkan sebuah senyum saat menemukan seorang wanita di umur pertengahan tiga puluh duduk bersilang kaki. Di balik bulu mata yang lentik, Kise bisa melihat wanita itu menatapnya seperti siap menerkam kapan saja. Seduktif.

Kise menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti maaf sembari mengeluarkan tawa ringan agar suasana tidak jatuh kaku. Bagaimanapun, mobil ini bukan miliknya. Kise hanya diminta oleh wanita itu untuk membawanya sampai ke hotel, tempat mereka akan menghabiskan sisa malam.

Omong-omong, tamu beruntung yang memiliki Kise malam ini adalah seorang wanita. Dari basa-basi singkat, Kise tahu dia adalah istri seorang pengusaha swasta yang gajinya sepuluh kali lipat lebih besar dari gaji seorang manajer. Dan dari obrolan-obrolan yang terus berlanjut, Kise tahu jika wanita itu sendiri juga memiliki pekerjaan bergaji lumayan yang hanya mengharuskan pergi ke kantor tiga kali seminggu.

Suaminya, wanita itu berkata sembari mengeluarkan asap rokok dalam sekali embusan panjang, lebih tua sekitar duapuluh tahun darinya. Jauh lebih matang dan dihormati, memang. Tapi tingkahnya terlalu sombong.

"Dia selalu mengaku-ngaku bahwa dirinya sama tangguhnya dengan seekor anjing bulldong. Akan tetapi, biar kubagi satu rahasia padamu," wanita itu menjetikkan jari untuk membuang biang api dari jendela mobil yang terbuka, memandang Kise dengan ekspresi misterius, ekspresi yang dipakai semua orang ketika akan membagi sebuah rahasia kecil mereka. Bau wiski Chivas Regal tercium dari dalam mulutnya. Ketika Kise menaikkan alis tanda memberi perhatian, wanita itu melanjutkan dengan setengah berbisik, "Di atas ranjang, suamiku itu sama sekali tidak berguna. Persis seperti tikus. Impoten total."

Ah, begitu rupanya. Jadi, ketika suaminya berada di kantor mengurus perusahaan, wanita itu akan berdandan cantik dan pergi ke rumah bordil. Dia lalu menghabiskan hingga setengah isi dompetnya untuk minum dan bersenang-senang dengan pria-pria di sana—yang performa ranjangnya jelas lebih hebat hingga bisa memuaskannya.

Kise mengeluarkan tawa tertahan. Wanita ini terlalu berterus terang. Yah, tapi itu cukup menjelaskan mengapa wanita yang telah bersuamikan orang kaya seperti dia masih suka berkunjung ke bar maupun rumah bordil, memberi beberapa ratus ribu yen untuk orang-orang seperti dirinya sebagai ganti harga kesenangan semalam.

Dunia semakin busuk saja.

Kise menurunkan kecepatan ketika wanita yang menjadi tamunya menyuruh. Lantas, dengan segera memutar kemudi untuk membawa kendaraan itu masuk halaman depan sebuah hotel yang juga ditunjuk jari-jari lentik wanita tadi.

Hotel yang mereka datangi malam itu memang bukan bintang lima, tapi kondisi bangunannya bagus sementara pilar-pilar yang menyangga sangat kuat. Kise cukup terkesan dengan bagaimana para pegawai di sana merawat tempat itu.

Seorang bellboy menghampiri mereka. Senyum sejuta dollar mengembang lebar. Kise segera melempar kunci mobil padanya, memberi perintah tanpa kata.

Setelah bellboy itu pergi untuk memindahkan mobil, Kise pun melangkah memasuki lobi hotel yang terang benderang, satu tangan masuk ke saku celana dan tangannya yang lain merangkul bahu telanjang wanita itu. Resepsionis hotel menyambut dengan wajah berbinar di belakang meja.

Di samping Kise, wanita itu balas merangkul pinggang Kise yang besar, kuat, dan bidang. Dia terlihat anggun dalam balutan gaun sifon hitam. Sepatu stiletto-nya berbunyi setiap menyentuh lantai, mengundang orang-orang menolehkan pandang.

"Selamat datang," resepsionis yang masih terlihat sangat muda menyapa mereka dengan keramahan yang biasa ditemukan pada kasir-kasir di swalayan. Kise membiarkan pasangan(satu malam)nya yang mengurus resepsionis. Dia sendiri lebih senang memandangi orang-orang yang mondar-mandir. Beberapa berlari mengejar lift.

Dua orang polisi, yang berdiri membelakanginya di sudut lobbi, menangkap atensi Kise. Mereka tengah bicara dengan dua orang pengurus hotel (mungkin manajer, karena pakaiannya jauh lebih rapi dari pegawai yang hanya mengenakan seragam biasa) dan satu orang lagi. Melihat punggung salah satu polisi itu membuatnya mengerutkan kening—aneh. Bagaimana bisa tubuh tegap, kulit cokelat, dan rambut biru pendek itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang sudah lama sekali tidak pernah ia lihat?

Setelah urusan mereka dengan resepsionis selesai, Kise mengikuti langkah pasangannya masuk ke dalam lift. Pemuda itu menerbangkan ingatannya yang tadi sempat muncul sekelebat ke angin sore, membiarkannya hilang.

Sekarang bukan saatnya membuka memoar itu. Dia harus bekerja.

.

.

.

.

 **tbc**

* * *

kritik dan saran yang membangun, amat sangat dinanti.

salam,

alleira


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuroko no Basuke ©** Tadatoshi Fujimaki. No commercial profit taken.

 **Warning** AU, OOC, cliché, shonen-ai (if you see it that way). Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

 **a/n** beberapa hal yang tidak saya sampaikan di chapter pertama: cerita ini adalah republish—dulu, ketika akun saya masih menggunakan dat. lost. panda sebagai penname, kira-kira dua tahun lalu, saya pernah mem-publish cerita ini di sini. Tapi saya hapus ssetelah masuk chapter 3 karena belum tau bagaimana cara menulis endingnya. Kini, atas permintaan salah satu teman, saya publish kembali cerita ini dengan perubahan minor dalam EyD, namun plot-nya tetap utuh seperti dulu. Dan sekarang, saya siap menulis ending cerita ini. OuO)b

kenapa saya nggak bilang dari awal? Karena saya pikir, nggak akan ada yang notis. Dua tahun adalah waktu yang lama buat saya hehe. tapi, ternyata ada beberapa pembaca yang sepertinya notis—entah beneran punya saya atau bukan. Jadi, saya pikir, mungkin saya perlu menjelaskan di sini. Saya ngeri kalo perihal komentar "kayak pernah baca" ini berujung sepet-sepetan plagiat, karena saya nulis sendiri. X"D

jika memang ada fanfiksi lain yang berplot seperti ini, mungkin ini dikarenakan premis yang mainstream. Makanya di warning saya cantumkan; kesamaan ide, harap dimaklumi #sungkem

Terima kasih banyak atas perhatiannya OuO

* * *

 **Prelude**

by alleira

#2

* * *

"Kau yakin tidak mau pulang naik mobil patroli, Aomine?"

Aomine memutar mata ke atas, jengah. Tak heran, sudah sepuluh kali (bukan berarti Aomine benar-benar menghitung) dia mendengar Wakamatsu, rekannya, terus menanyakan hal tersebut. Jika seseorang mendapat 100 yen dari langit setiap kali bertanya, Aomine yakin saat ini Wakamatsu sudah punya cukup banyak uang untuk membeli dua burger daging ukuran besar.

"Duh, aku bosan menjawab pertanyaanmu. Bisa kau berhenti bertanya mulai dari sekarang?"

Wakamatsu merengut tanda tak senang. "Heh, yang benar saja. Jarang-jarang kau menolak tawaran naik mobil."

Sebenarnya, memang tidak pernah. Saat waktu patroli habis, Aomine selalu pulang dengan menumpang mobil patroli setidaknya sampai halte. Membiarkan Wakamatsu sendirian ke kantor untuk mengembalikan mobil patroli sambil di sepanjang jalan terus mengeluh tentang betapa sial nasibnya, harus bertugas dengan orang malas macam Aomine.

Makanya, waktu Aomine tiba-tiba saja menyuruhnya pulang tanpa dirinya, Wakamatsu mau tak mau mengerutkan kening. Apa cuaca dingin sudah membuat otak Aomine berkarat?

Aomine Daiki tidak mendengarkan Wakamatsu. Ia melangkah ke mobil patroli, membuka pintu penumpang yang ada di depan lalu merunduk untuk mengambil mantel cokelat miliknya yang tersampir di sandaran kursi.

Meski tidak pernah membaca ramalan cuaca di koran pagi, kulit-kulit di tubuh Aomine cukup peka untuk bisa merasakan perubahan udara di sekitarnya. Suhu sepanjang hari ini semakin menurun. Dia hanya berharap salju belum akan turun malam nanti.

"Baiklah kalau kau benar-benar tidak akan naik mobil malam ini." Wakamatsu berkata dengan nada yang biasa orang-orang pakai ketika mereka malas memaksa kehendak orang lain. Faktanya, Wakamatsu juga tidak terlalu peduli dengan pemuda itu. Dia justru senang karena mobil terasa jauh lebih lega tanpa Aomine.

"Ya, ya. Sekarang, cepat pergi, sana." Aomine, yang kini telah mengenakan mantel, mengibaskan tangan. Menyuruh Wakamatsu agar segera hengkang dari hadapannya.

Hal ini tentu saja membuat Wakamatsu tersinggung. "Tidak perlu mengusir, aku juga mau pergi. Brengsek!"

Dengan bersungut, Wakamatsu segera masuk ke dalam mobil patroli dan menyalakan mesin.

Di antara mereka berdua, Wakamatsu mungkin yang paling tidak suka jika harus berpatroli di musim begini. Malam-malam dingin bulan Desember harusnya dihabiskan bersama keluarga atau teman-teman. Berkumpul di dekat perapian, mengobrol, main poker, dan bukannya terjebak dalam jadwal patroli bersama rekan yang menyebalkan. Suara berisik yang keluar terus-menerus dari radio pemanggil di dalam mobil makin membuat Wakamatsu gila.

Satu-satunya hal menggembirakan dari bulan Desember adalah Natal yang semakin dekat. Itu artinya, ada begitu banyak keriaan di kota. Para pemilik toko seperti berlomba menarik atensi pembeli dengan membuat tempat usaha mereka tampak lebih cantik. Hiasan-hiasan ramai dipasang.

Ketika malam datang, seisi kota penuh cahaya warna-warni dari lampu-lampu kecil. Persis seperti sebuah parade. Setidaknya, suasana kota yang terang-benderang membuat suasana hati Wakamatsu sedikit lebih baik.

Aomine memasukkan tangannya ke saku mantel ketika mobil patroli yang dikendarai Wakamatsu pergi meninggalkannya. Lampu merah-biru yang terpasang di atas mobil itu berkedip-kedip membelah gulita. Dia terdiam. Ada keheningan aneh yang menghampiri sesaat setelah mobil itu menghilang.

Aomine berjalan goyah ke arah lobi hotel, tempat ia dan Wakamatsu tadi sempat berada. Manajer hotel beberapa jam lalu menekan nomor polisi pada tombol-tombol telpon, secara otomatis membuat Aomine dan Wakamatsu yang tengah berpatroli segera meluncur ke lokasi dan memeriksa seorang tamu yang dituduh mencuri.

Untungnya, tadi itu sama sekali bukan kasus pencurian. Tidak lebih dari sekedar salah paham.

Aomine sendiri tidak begitu paham (dan peduli) dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi dia diam saja ketika Wakamatsu menyuruh kedua belah pihak untuk berdamai. Garis-garis di wajah Wakamatsu saat itu membentuk sebuah rengutan galak, seolah mengancam akan memasukkan mereka semua ke penjara jika tak menuruti kata-katanya. Dan, kira-kira, begitulah semua masalah berakhir.

Diam-diam Aomine bersyukur. Wakamatsu melakukan tindakan yang tepat. Setidaknya, dia jadi tidak perlu repot membawa orang-orang itu ke kantor untuk diperiksa.

Tugas patroli malam ini sudah cukup membuatnya malas. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika dapat tugas tambahan.

Udara menggigit yang datang bersama bulan Desember memang biasanya membuat agresifitas seseorang berkurang. Pada beberapa orang, efeknya cenderung membuat malas beraktifitas. Hal ini terjadi pula pada Aomine.

Seperti kebanyakan orang, yang Aomine idam-idamkan saat ini adalah waktu istirahat sempurna; di mana cuma ada dia, secangkir coklat atau kopi panas, selimut tebal, dan penghangat ruangan. Sayang, hari ini dia harus menunda kesenangannya selama beberapa saat karena sesuatu hal.

Aomine berhenti melangkah setelah berada di lobi. Ia termenung beberapa saat di sana. Tangannya masih menelusup di mantel, mengais kehangatan. Ia sedikit membungkukkan punggung ke depan, seolah ada beban besar menggelayut di sana.

Setelah beberapa lama, ia menoleh ke arah meja resepsionis. Mata Aomine penuh dengan binar kebimbangan ketika benaknya kembali merangkai sosok yang tadi, secara kebetulan, tertangkap melalui sudut matanya; pemuda tinggi dengan rambut kuning terang dan bola-bola mata cerah seperti matahari—apakah itu _dia_?

Aomine tahu, orang itu bukan satu-satunya yang terlahir dengan rambut pirang dan mata mirip emas. Ada ribuan (bahkan mungkin jutaan) orang lain, yang tersebar di bumi, yang juga memiliki ciri-ciri seperti itu. Dia juga tidak menampik fakta telah berulang kali mendapati orang yang salah. Tapi, apa salahnya memastikan sekali lagi?

Lagipula, Aomine sudah memutuskan: Kali ini, jika lagi-lagi dia menemukan orang yang salah, maka ia akan mulai berhenti mencari. Menyerah. Empat tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar.

Dengan itu, sempurna sudah kebulatan tekad Aomine. Ini adalah kali terakhir ia memberi kesempatan kepada dirinya sendiri untuk tetap mencari (dan berharap).

Jika ia salah, maka ini sudah berakhir. Tamat. Dia tak akan pernah lagi mencoba.

Aomine akan membiarkan orang itu terkubur bersama tumpukan memoar miliknya. Menyaksikannya berubah usang, rusak, hingga akhirnya hancur jadi serpih seiring berjalannya waktu. Terlupakan begitu saja.

Ketika Aomine sibuk dengan pikirannya—entah ini ulah alam bawah sadarnya, atau justru tangan-tangan takdir malam ini sedang ingin mempermainkannya— tiba-tiba saja sekeping kecil memori—yang seharusnya sudah sejak lama hancur— justru menyembul ke permukaan. Dan tanpa Aomine sadari, tiba-tiba saja bibirnya mengembangkan seulas senyum kecil.

Kenangan itu berasal jauh dari masa kecilnya. Berisi lapangan basket tak terawat dan sesosok anak laki-laki—yang tubuhnya kurus dan berambut pirang seperti biji jagung. Bulu mata dia lentik seperti anak perempuan, sementara kedua irisnya mengimitasi warna mentari. Bibir itu merentangkan cengiran panjang, yang membuat sosoknya terlihat makin cerah dan menyilaukan. Persis seperti matahari.

 _"Ayo, pulang, Aominecchi!"_

Tangan Aomine mengepal di dalam mantel. Erat, sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Dia sedang menciptakan jangkarnya sendiri. Dia mencoba bertahan pada sebuah hal solid yang mampu menjangkar agar kesadarannya tetap berada di dunia nyata, bukannya di masa lalu.

Mengingat masa-masa itu selalu membuat hatinya dipenuhi rasa hangat dan sakit di waktu bersamaan. Karena itulah, Aomine tidak menyukainya. Tapi dia juga tidak membencinya.

Bersama satu napas yang ia buang keras-keras, Aomine menegakkan tubuh. Mata _royal blue_ -nya masih menatap ke satu tempat di meja resepsionis. Bayang si pirang itu masih terbentuk di sudut mata Aomine, jelas dan belum mau menghilang. Dia mendesah dalam hati. Rasa risau membuat kedua bahunya berat.

 _Kaukah itu, Kise...?_

* * *

Kise menunggu pintu lift di hadapannya terbuka. Empat jam berlalu semenjak ia menginjakkan kaki di hotel ini. Kini, dia sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya.

Wanita yang datang bersama Kise masih berada di atas ranjang berukuran besar dalam kamar sewaan mereka. Masih tanpa pakaian, dan masih mengejar napas. Kise meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa merasa harus menunggunya pulih. Toh, bayarannya sudah ia dapat.

Suara denting lift membuat Kise menegakkan kepala dan mendapati pintu lift telah terbuka. Kosong. Tentu saja. Memangnya sekarang sudah jam berapa? Sekalipun hotel ini buka dua puluh empat jam, tetap saja orang-orang dan mobilitasnya lebih banyak terlihat di waktu siang. Tanpa firasat, Kise masuk begitu saja ke dalam lift. Dia menekan tombol ke lobi. Lift itu pun bergerak turun.

Seraya memperhatikan angka-angka di layar dekat tombol berganti satu-satu, Kise memasukkan tangan kanan ke saku celana. Dia menaikkan alis saat jemarinya menemukan sesuatu. Sekeping koin.

Kise sebenarnya tidak tahu sejak kapan benda itu berada di sana, tapi dia memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu banyak berpikir dan memilih memainkan benda itu. Dilemparnya koin berwarna keperakan itu ke udara. Hap. Kise menangkapnya lagi sebelum jatuh ke lantai.

Ketika lift berdenting sekali lagi, pertanda telah sampai di lantai tujuan, Kise segera keluar dari sana. Tangannya masih bermain dengan koin. Lempar. Tangkap. Lempar lagi. Tangkap lagi. Lempar sekali lagi—

"AH!"

Kise tak kuasa menahan pekikan saat koin itu lolos dari tangannya, menggelinding di lantai hotel yang licin sebelum akhirnya berhenti akibat menabrak sepatu hitam milik seseorang yang duduk di bangku lobi.

Refleks yang aktif membawa Kise setengah berlari ke sana. Wajahnya terlihat malu bercampur menyesal.

"Ah, maafkan aku Tuan—" nada apologetik Kise berhenti di tengah jalan, berganti dengan rasa terkejut ketika orang asing itu mengangkat wajah yang tadinya tertunduk. Bola-bola mata keemasan milik Kise membulat tanpa diminta. Waktu terasa membeku dan orang-orang di sekitar seperti berhenti bergerak begitu saja saat mata _royal blue_ tajam itu menetap di mata Kise.

"... Aominecchi?"

.

.

.

 **tbc**

* * *

kritik dan saran yang membangun amat sangat dinanti.

salam,

alleira


	3. Chapter 3

**Kuroko no Basuke ©** Tadatoshi Fujimaki. No commercial infirengement is intendeed.

 **Warning** AU, OOC, possibly typo(s), shonen-ai, cliche, prostitute, kinda messy writtin', etc. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

* * *

Kadang, di bawah senja yang mengguyur bumi dengan campuran oranye dan merah, Aomine kecil bisa melihat Kise memerhatikan langit. Merkurius sudah menampakkan diri. Dia berkerlip, dengan berani mematut semua mata agar tertuju kepadanya meski langit masih dikuasai senja.

Aomine memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku. Wajahnya membentuk sebuah rengutan saat menemukan temannya itu terpaku terlalu lama menatapi langit. Dia kemudian mengingatkan Kise akan rumah yang masih ada di depan dan menyuruhnya untuk kembali berjalan. Bagaimanapun, Kise adalah orang yang tadi menyuruh Aomine agar segera pulang ke rumah. Dia tidak bisa berhenti di tengah jalan begitu saja.

Kise menoleh pada Aomine. Matanya, kuning jernih, telah kotor oleh radiasi senja. Telunjuk anak itu kemudian menuding ke arah langit.

"Aominecchi, suatu saat aku mau jadi seperti bintang!"

"Heh, sesukamu sajalah, Kise."

"Eh? Jadi Aominecchi mengijinkanku, nih?"

Aomine tak mendengarkan Kise. Dia kembali berjalan. Tak menoleh.

"Aominecchi, tunggu!" Kise menjerit di belakang. "Kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku! Kita, 'kan, pulang sama-sama!"

"Makanya cepat!"

Kedua anak itu berakhir dengan berlari. Kise mengejar dan berteriak, meminta agar Aomine mau menunggu. Aomine berlari, sebisa mungkin menjaga aksa tetap terpaut dari Kise.

Di bawah lelehan senja yang mirip emas, kedua anak itu berlari pulang dan tertawa. Percakapan singkat tadi terlupakan begitu saja oleh Aomine.

Yang Aomine tidak tahu, Kise selanjutnya benar-benar menjadi seperti bintang. Bahkan lebih buruk—jauh, tak terjangkau, dan menghilang begitu saja di balik mendung. Tanpa bisa ditemukan lagi.

* * *

 **Prelude**

by alleira

#3

* * *

Aomine Daiki tidak pernah percaya dengan yang namanya kebetulan. Alam punya perhitungan sendiri. Seperti ketika bermain basket. Ada kalanya kau melakukan sesuatu di luar perkiraan. Misalnya ketika kau tiba-tiba saja dapat mencetak _three point,_ padahal selama ini kau tidak pernah bisa melakukannya. Itu bukan kebetulan. Mungkin saja ketika itu kau sedang dalam posisi dan sudut yang tepat untuk melakukan _three point_ , hingga bola itu bisa masuk mulus ke dalam ring. Hanya saja, kau tidak menyadarinya. Dan karena itu juga, Aomine tidak akan berpikir pertemuan malam ini terjadi karena sebuah kebetulan. Dia sudah menghabiskan empat tahun yang sangat panjang untuk mencari. Dan jika apa yang terjadi hari ini dibilang kebetulan, Aomine tidak akan terima.

Aomine tak bisa berhenti mengepulkan uap putih setiap kali ia membiarkan napasnya keluar melalui mulut. Ia sadar telah lahir dan dibesarkan di sebuah negeri yang memiliki empat musim tetap, yang memaksanya menghabiskan (setidaknya) tiga bulan dalam setahun dengan musim dingin yang suhunya terkadang bisa berubah ekstrim. Yang membuat hal ini lucu, bahkan sampai usianya menggapai angka dua puluh dua pun Aomine tak pernah bisa berdamai (apalagi bersahabat) dengan hawa beku begini.

Aomine sangat benci musim dingin.

Aomine tiba-tiba saja teringat kebiasaannya waktu masih sekolah dulu. Dia ingat sering sekali membolos dan kabur ke atap yang banyak matahari untuk tidur siang. Momoi, tetangga merangkap teman sekelas Aomine, selalu mencibir kebiasaannya tersebut, kemudian mengaitkannya dengan warna kulit Aomine yang lebih gelap dari anak-anak di sekolah. Aomine tak pernah mendengarkan komentar anak perempuan itu dan tetap menjalankan kebiasaannya tidur di atap.

Namun, ketika Desember mulai datang, Aomine terpaksa menghentikan kebiasannya. Seberapa pun senangnya dia tidur-tiduran di atap sekolah, ia belum cukup nekat melakukannya di musim dingin. Dia tidak mau kena hipotermia.

Aomine selalu tahu, di tengah terpaan cuaca dingin begini, dia takkan bisa bertahan lama-lama jauh dari kamarnya yang hangat (dan penuh majalah Mai-chan). Bahkan di dalam restoran hotel berpenghangat ruangan seperti ini pun, Aomine ragu bisa bertahan—entah bagaimana, di saat tamu lain saling bercanda dan mengobrol nyaman di meja masing-masing, dia malah masih merasa sangat kedinginan. Akan tetapi, dia sudah terlanjur membuat pengecualian untuk hari ini. Jadi, untuk hari ini saja, Aomine takkan mengeluh.

Seraya mengatur tubuhnya agar tetap duduk tegak, Aomine Daiki mengangkat wajah dan menemukan seorang pemuda duduk tenang di kursi di hadapannya. Orang itu bertubuh tinggi semampai, dengan wajah dan kulit bersih. Rambutnya kuning seperti warna pada tumpukan jerami, begitu pula matanya; kuning seperti mentari. Benar-benar warna yang menyenangkan. Pipi dan hidung orang itu terlihat sedikit merah, warna yang biasa ditemukan pada setiap orang di bawah sengatan udara dingin begini.

Orang di hadapannya balik menatap Aomine. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, murni merasa takjub. Aomine bisa melihat banyak pendaran cahaya di dalam mata kuning itu.

Untuk sesaat, Aomine tak bisa menemukan perbedaan penampilan orang itu dari waktu terakhir mereka bertemu—kecuali badan yang semakin bidang, pakaian yang lebih bagus, dan garis-garis kedewasaan pertanda kematangan. Dia merasa seperti ditarik mundur ke masa kanak-kanak.

Sayang, naluri kedewasaan yang terlanjur tumbuh membuatnya sadar bahwa, tidak; ini sama sekali berbeda. Ada sesuatu yang berbahaya dan kompleks, yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata, tumbuh di tengah-tengah keduanya. Dulu itu bahkan sama sekali tidak ada.

Aomine menyadari hal tersebut. Orang itu seperti juga, karena Aomine sempat melihatnya mengerutkan kening seperti tengah mencari kata-kata yang tepat. Tapi, pada akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk bersikap biasa saja.

Orang itu telah memilih untuk memeluk kotak Pandora-nya erat-erat.

"Lama tidak bertemu ya, Aominecchi," sapa orang itu dengan ramah. Dari seulas senyum panjang kini menghias wajah itu, setiap orang bisa menebak jika ia adalah seorang yang supel. Bahkan bicara pada orang yang sudah tidak pernah ia temui lagi sejak lama pun tak membuatnya lantas merasa canggung.

Aomine merapatkan bibirnya kala sapaan khas yang sudah lama tidak ia dengar itu masuk ke telinga. Aominecchi. Tak ada orang yang berani memanggilnya dengan suffix menggelikan macam - _cchi_. Tak ada kecuali si pirang kelewat ceria itu.

"Aku senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Aominecchi," katanya lagi. Senyumnya masih mekar dengan indah. "Ngomong-ngomong, sudah berapa lama ya kita tidak bertemu? Dua bulan? Enam bulan? Delapan?"

"Empat tahun, Kise." Aomine, yang masih belum bisa berdamai dengan hawa dingin, menggerutukan jawabannya. "Kau tidak lagi bisa ditemui sejak lulus SMA."

Mendengarnya, Kise Ryouta segera mengarahkan pandangan langsung ke arah Aomine. Ekspresinya sempat terkejut selama beberapa saat kemudian berubah kosong, seakan mendapati kenyataan yang tak pernah ia inginkan. Tetapi, pada detik selanjutnya dia sudah berusaha menetralkan ekspresi. Saat seorang pelayan datang mengantar dua cangkir kopi yang telah mereka pesan sebelum pembicaraan ini dimulai, ekspresi Kise sudah sempurna kembali ke awal.

Wangi segar cairan hitam yang di bawa pelayan menguar di udara. Kise menggumamkan terima kasih saat pelayan meletakkan kopi pesanan mereka di meja. Aomine langsung menjulurkan tangan, mencoba menangkap kehangatan dari panas air yang menyebar di badan gelas.

"Ah, benar juga." Kise memutuskan untuk kembali bicara begitu pelayan tadi sudah menjauh. "Waktu berjalan begitu saja, tahu-tahu empat tahun sudah berlalu."

Dia tertawa pelan di akhir kalimat, berusaha mempertahankan percakapan agar tetap ringan. Bagaimana pun, Kise tidak ingin merusak suasana.  
Empat tahun jelas bukan waktu yang sebentar. Dia benar-benar tidak percaya sudah selama itu tidak bertemu Aomine.

"Tapi, coba tebak," Kise kembali bicara untuk memecah keheningan. Nada yang ia gunakan tetap riang dan bersahabat. Persis seperti dulu. "Kau sama sekali tak berubah, Aominecchi!"

"Begitu menurutmu?"

Anggukan kepala. "Tentu—maksudku, baiklah, kau sekarang seorang polisi dan bukan lagi maniak basket," Kise menghentakkan dagu, menunjuk seragam polisi di balik mantel cokelat Aomine. "Dan bicara tentang profesi, apa itu yang membuatmu datang kemari?"

Bahu besar digedikan. "Aku dipindahtugaskan."

"Ah, begitu rupanya. Tapi, mengesampingkan itu semua, kulihat Aominecchi masih sama seperti dulu. " Kise lalu lalu terdiam sebentar untuk mengamati Aomine lebih lama. Rambut biru yang sama, mata tajam yang sama, kulit cokelat yang sama; semua tentang Aomine masih tetap sama di mata Kise. Tak peduli tahun-tahun sudah bergulir. Kise tetap menemukan Aomine sama seperti waktu dulu. Kise kemudian menarik sebuah senyum hanya untuk melanjutkan dengan nada yang lebih mantap, "Ya. Aominecchi benar-benar tidak berubah."

 _Kau juga masih terlihat sama seperti dulu_ , ingin sekali Aomine menjawab. Tapi alih-alih membuka mulut, Aomine malah membiarkan jawaban itu tertahan di ujung lidah, menggulung kasar. Tertelan kembali.

Dia tidak bisa berbohong. Kise tidak lagi sama seperti dulu. Bahkan meski visualisasinya nyaris sama seperti waktu-waktu yang lalu, Aomine tahu, Kise sekarang berbeda.

Mungkin ini karena pakaian bagus yang tengah Kise kenakan. Mungkin juga karena wangi sabun bercampur parfum menyengat sekarang tercium kuat dari tubuhnya. Atau mungkin … karena Aomine sudah terlanjur menangkap sosok Kise yang tengah merangkul bahu telanjang seorang tante sosialita di depan meja resepsionis hotel beberapa jam lalu.

Karena itu, Aomine menekan bibirnya hingga membentuk garis tipis sebelum memutuskan untuk bertanya, "Apa yang terjadi?"

Pertanyaan singkat, tapi mata kuning di hadapan Aomine lantas membesar. "Maksudmu?"

"Empat tahun kau menghilang begitu saja. Tidak ada surat, tidak ada kabar, tidak ada apa-pun." Jeda. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Kise merasakan rahangnya mengencang. Tidak, tidak, tidak. Kise tahu pada akhirnya pembicaraan mereka akan sampai ke titik ini, tapi dia tidak menyangka akan sebegini cepat. Dia bahkan belum sempat menyusun kata-kata. Ia sedikit menyesalkan sifat Aomine yang selalu bicara langsung ke inti. Ini belum saatnya, demi semesta, reuni ini bahkan belum genap dua puluh menit berlangsung!

"Kakak-kakak perempuanmu setiap hari mencarimu, Kise. Mereka selalu menunggumu muncul di gerbang depan."

Kise tak merespon.

"Satsuki dan Tetsu juga mengkhawatirkanmu. Akashi dan Midorima beberapa kali mengirimimu email tapi tak pernah ada balasan. Bahkan orang seperti Murasakibara juga bertanya."

Dia masih bergeming. Aomine mendengus tak sabar.  
"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya oi, Kise—?"

"Kopimu akan dingin kalau tidak cepat-cepat diminum, Aominecchi."

"Ya, tentu saja," Aomine melempar pandangan ke atas. "Bisa kulihat jika kau terlalu menyukai kota ini sampai-sampai lupa pulang."

"Ha," Kise tertawa pendek. Sinis. "Kau tahu apa memangnya, Aominecchi?"

"Kenapa tanggapanmu dingin begitu?" Aomine meneguk sedikit kopinya. Dia bisa merasakan gula dan kayu manis bercampur dalam mulutnya. "Kau berubah, kau tahu."

Dengan pandangan bingung dan dahi berkerut, Kise memiringkan kepala. "Benarkah? Bagian mana dariku yang berubah, Aominecchi? Oh, apa karena rambutku semakin panjang?"

Aomine mendengus saat Kise memegangi poninya—yang memang sudah tumbuh sampai di bawah alis, jauh lebih panjang dari Aomine ingat. Dia tak menangkap inti pertanyaanya. "Ini bukan tentang penampilanmu, Kise."

"Lalu?"

"Kubilang, yang berubah itu _kau_."

Aomine tahu Kise sekarang bisa menangkap makna kalimatnya barusan, karena dia bisa melihat pundak Kise bergetar dalam sepersekian sekon yang begitu singkat. Entah karena bingung, kaget, atau malah keduanya.

Oleh sebab itu, Aomine memutuskan langsung membahas hal itu; sesuatu yang tadi membuat Aomine menolak tawaran Wakamatsu untuk pulang naik mobil patroli; sesuatu yang membuatnya mau menunggu Kise seperti orang bodoh di lobi hotel. Lebih dari itu, sesuatu yang (mungkin) menjadi alasan bagi Aomine untuk mengajak Kise bicara di sini.

"Aku _melihatnya_ , kau tahu."

" _Melihat_ apa?"

"Kau masuk bersama seorang wanita ke hotel itu."

Kise merasa jantungnya seperti berhenti begitu saja. Bohong. Aomine tidak mungkin melihatnya. Tidak mungkin. Ataukah—ataukah, dia memang melihat Kise?  
Itukah alasan mengapa Kise tiba-tiba saja menemukan Aomine di lobi saat hendak pulang—karena pertemuan ini sama sekali bukan kebetulan seperti selama ini Kise kira? Mungkinkah Aomine sudah melihatnya sejak awal, makanya dia memutuskan untuk menunggu Kise? _Itukah_?

Kise mengepalkan tangan hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. _Tidak_ , dia mencoba menenangkan diri. _Kau harus tenang, Kise. Tenang_. _Memangnya kenapa kalau kau tertangkap basah? Bukankah kau sudah lama berhenti untuk peduli?_

Kise mengarahkan pandangannya lagi pada Aomine yang kini tengah merapatkan mantel (dia bersikeras menolak saat pelayan menyuruhnya melepaskan mantel tersebut). Mata kuning itu kini berkilat, menantang. Ekspresi Kise berubah menjadi sedingin es.

Perubahan yang menakutkan.

"Oh, aku menyesal kau melihatnya, Aominecchi," jawab Kise tanpa memperlihatkan secercah emosi sama sekali, benar-benar datar. Dia persis seperti orang yang kehilangan jiwa. Frankenstein pun tidak bisa mengucapkannya dengan lebih baik.

Aomine mengabaikan tanggapan Kise dan menatapnya jauh lebih serius dari yang pernah Kise lihat. "Dia bukan pacar atau bahkan teman wanitamu. Aku benar, 'kan?"

"Bukan."

"Juga bukan kenalan temanmu."

"Ya."

Aomine mengerjap. Apa yang baru saja dia dapat barusan? Kise masuk ke dalam hotel bersama wanita yang sama sekali bukan siapa-siapa? Lalu, seakan mendapat pencerahan dari langit, Aomine refleks melebarkan irisnya. _Mungkinkah...?_

"Ya, benar," Kise menjawab pertanyaan tak terlisankan Aomine. "Itu yang kukerjakan selama ini, Aominecchi."

Aomine merasa seperti ada sebuah batu karang menghantam perutnya, membuat napasnya tertahan di tengah-tengah. Tidak, ini tidak benar. Pembicaraan ini telah melenceng terlalu jauh dari perkiraan awal Aomine.

Kise bersidekap. Seraya menyandarkan tubuh ke kursi, ia menundukkan pandangan. Dari sikap tubuh yang ia tunjukkan, Kise sepertinya menganggap topik ini sama sekali sepele—atau mungkin, dia hanya terlalu takut. Sangat takut akan reaksi yang dikeluarkan Aomine sampai-sampai dia kehilangan sifat kekanakannya. Sangat, sangat takut sampai harus mendekap dirinya sendiri demi menyembunyikan badan yang tak bisa berhenti gemetar. Kotak Pandora, yang sedaritadi ia peluk, sudah terbuka. Rahasianya sudah terlanjur muncul ke permukaan.

Keheningan canggung melingkupi atmosfer di antara mereka. Gelak tawa ceria dari meja di ujung bercampur dengan tap tap bunyi langkah pelayan yang mengantar pesanan terdengar sayup-sayup.

Belum cukup. Bahkan semua keriuhan itu belum cukup untuk menghancurkan dinding kasat mata yang terlanjur berdiri di antara mereka.

"Aku sudah lama melakukannya tahu, Aominecchi. Sudah sejak pertama kali aku menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini. Aku bahkan lupa dengan siapa saja aku melakukannya."

"... Tutup mulutmu."

"Banyak sekali yang terjadi selama empat tahun ini. Kau benar; aku sudah berubah dan mungkin kau tak akan pernah menemukan aku yang dulu. Tak akan pernah—" Kalimat Kise terputus di tengah-tengah karena Aomine tiba-tiba saja bangkit dan mencengkeram rahang Kise dengan kasar. Meja itu sempat bergetar karena pergerakan Aomine. Cangkir-cangkir bergoyang, membuat cairan pekat di dalamnya berceceran, meninggalkan noda hitam di taplak.

Kise lantas mengerutkan kening, menahan nyeri yang berpusat di rahangnya. Cengkeraman Aomine begitu kuat dan kasar, seolah-olah dia memang berniat menghancurkan Kise hingga berkeping-keping. Kise membiarkan satu matanya menutup, tanda ia menahan sakit, sementara matanya yang lain menatap Aomine. Emas melebur dalam kelamnya safir. Kise bisa melihat ada kemarahan dan kekecewaan (mungkin juga rasa jijik) berkilat di mata Aomine, dan saat itu juga Kise merasa seperti ada pisau tak terlihat menembus jantungnya dan mengoyaknya hingga sedemikian rupa.

"Kubilang tutup mulutmu," Aomine menekan nada pada setiap kata-katanya. "Bicara sekali lagi, maka aku tak akan segan menghancurkan rahangmu hingga kau tak pernah lagi bisa bicara untuk selamanya."

"... Kau hanya menggertak—"

Aomine segera mengeratkan cengkeramannya di rahang putih itu dan Kise mendapati dirinya kehilangan napas untuk sepersekian sekon.

Aomine tak pernah main-main dengan ancamannya. Terutama saat ini—ketika segala sesuatu dalam pikiran Aomine sedang penuh hingga membuat semua objek terlihat mengabur. Buram. Jika ia bilang akan menghancurkan, ia akan lakukan.

Aomine menyalahkan Kise atas semua yang terjadi padanya. Kise, secara terang-terangan, telah membagi rahasia kecil padanya. Rahasia yang Aomine tak pernah ingin tahu.

Pemuda biru itu merutuk dalam hati. Demi Tuhan, jika saja dia tahu pertemuan mereka akan berakhir seperti ini, maka dia takkan pernah menolak tawaran Wakamatsu pulang naik mobil patroli dan menunggu seperti orang bodoh di lobi. _Benar_ , Aomine berbisik dalam hati. Mungkin harusnya dia tidak menuruti kata hatinya untuk duduk di lobi dan bertemu Kise. Pertemuan ini tidak seharusnya terjadi.  
Aomine mungkin akan lebih senang jika malam ini dia tidak bertemu Kise.

Aomine Daiki menatap mata Kise dingin dan tajam. Dari tempat duduknya tadi, Aomine masih bisa melihat mata kuning itu dipenuhi pendar cahaya yang sangat banyak. Karena itulah, meski Aomine tahu Kise sudah tak seperti dulu lagi, tapi dia masih tetap bisa membayangkan Kise kecil yang tersenyum lebar tepat ke arahnya.

Namun sekarang, begitu jarak mereka hanya tinggal sekepalan tangan jauhnya, Aomine tahu pendaran cahaya yang tadi ia lihat tak lebih dari delusi semata. Aomine tidak bisa menemukan binar cahaya sedikit pun di mata Kise yang sekarang. Yang ia temukan cuma sepasang bola mata keemasan yang menatapnya dengan kosong. Dia seperti seonggok jasad yang kehilangan jiwa.

Kise (tetap) hidup hanya untuk menunggu kematiannya. Tak punya tujuan, apalagi tempat kembali. Cahaya di mata itu sudah sejak lama redup.

Dan, seketika itu pula, Aomine melihat bayang Kise kecil (yang ceria dan bersinar seperti matahari) pudar perlahan-lahan. Seperti ketika kau melihat kumpulan kunang-kunang di satu titik beterbangan ke segala penjuru. Bayang Kise kecil memudar lalu menghilang begitu saja dari benak Aomine. Dan ketika itu benar-benar menghilang, yang bisa Aomine lihat cuma sepasang bola mata kuning bodoh.

Aomine terhenyak menyadari itu semua. Empat tahun dia habiskan waktu untuk mencari Kise, sekarang dia menemukannya tak lagi terang. Skenario melenceng terlalu jauh dari perkiraan. Kekecewaan pun memenuhi diri Aomine. Saat itu juga, Aomine ingin sekali meremukkan leher itu sampai pemiliknya mati. Tapi sebagian diri Aomine seperti menolak untuk menyakiti Kise.

Napas Aomine tertahan di tengah-tengah. Dia tidak pernah merasa seperti ini; ingin menghancurkan dan meraih di satu waktu yang sama. Ini begitu ... membingungkan.

Mungkin hal itulah yang membuat Aomine segera mendorong Kise keras, membuat pemuda pirang itu refleks mengeluarkan pekikan tertahan kala tubuhnya merasakan lantai yang padat dan dingin setelah punggungnya lebih dulu menabrak kursi lalu sempurna membuatnya terjatuh. Beberapa pelayan yang sibuk mengantar pesanan mengangkat alis sementara segelintir tamu menoleh ke tempat mereka berdua. Satu-dua orang tamu berbisik di balik buku menu, mencibir kegaduhan yang dibuat kedua orang itu.

Aomine Daiki menggeram tertahan. Matanya yang biru dan kelam menatap topaz Kise dengan emosi yang bergelegak. Dia lantas menegakkan tubuh dan membetulkan letak mantelnya.

"Aku akan menganggap pertemuan ini tidak pernah terjadi," Aomine berucap di sela napasnya yang terdengar berat.

"Kau, aku, tidak pernah bertemu. Tidak pernah bicara—itu artinya pembicaraan tadi juga tidak pernah terjadi. Dan mulai sekarang, meski aku melihatmu, aku akan berpura-pura tidak melihatmu. Kau juga bisa melakukan hal yang sama."

Tubuh Kise bergetar, sementara jantungnya seperti berhenti melakukan fungsi. _Apa maksudnya?_

Aomine memandang Kise beberapa saat lagi sebelum menghela napas panjang. Tubuh itu kemudian berbalik, menjauh dari Kise, melangkah pergi, tanpa pernah merasa perlu mengucapkan 'Selamat tinggal'.

.

.

.

 **tbc**


	4. Chapter 4

**kuroko no basuke** © tadatoshi fujimaki. **no commercial profit taken**. future!AU, probably oocness. **kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.**

* * *

Aomine dan Kise pulang bersama siang itu. Langit masih terlihat biru meski ini sudah pertengahan musim gugur. Tidak ada satu pun yang bicara.

Kise menendang daun-daun kering yang berjatuhan di depan kaki sambil sesekali membenarkan letak syal di leher, sementara Aomine memutar bola basket di tangan dengan tatapan bosan. Karena cuaca mulai dingin, kedua anak itu memutuskan untuk langsung pulang ke rumah tanpa lebih dulu mampir ke lapangan seperti biasa. Dingin, tentu saja itu alasannya. Sesuka apa pun Aomine pada basket, ia masih lebih suka bergelung di balik selimut kala suhu udara mulai terjun bebas. Bagaimanapun juga, dia benci jika harus sakit di musim seperti ini.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Onomatope dari langkah kedua bocah itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang mengisi suasana.

Hening di antara mereka bertaha cukup lama dan baru pecah ketika Kise buka suara.

"Hei, Aominecchi. Tidakkah kau berpikir jadi model itu keren?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kise secara riba-tiba membuat putaran bola basket di tangan Aomine berhenti.

"Model?" Anak berkulit kecokelatan itu berbalik. Keningnya memebentuk sebuah kernyitan. "Ah, maksudmu orang yang sering muncul di majalah-majalah itu?"

Kise mengangguk cepat. Poninya yang panjang dan nyaris menyentuh alis bergerak akibat antusiasmenya. "Ya, ya! Bagaimana menurutmu? Bukankah mereka keren?"

"Entahlah…. Aku tidak pernah memperhatikan mereka." Aomine menjawab cuek seperti waktu-waktu biasa. Ia melempar bola ke atas. Hap. Anak itu menangkap dengan sempurna.

"Begitu, ya…." Kise kelihatan sedikit kecewa.

"Tapi aku pernah melihat Satsuki membeli majalah yang sampulnya bergambar seorang model dan dia kelihatan senang sekali."

"Heee? Sungguh?"

Aomine mengangguk satu kali lagi. "Aku sih, sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa sesenang itu."

"Itu karena Aominecchi payah, kan?" Kise Ryouta tertawa, main-main.

"Oi, oi, apa yang kaukatakan barusan hah, Kise? Aku tidak dengar."

Kise nyengir lebar. Gigi-giginya yang putih dan rata terlihat. "Bercanda, kok. Bercanda!"

Mereka kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan ke rumah. Kali ini tidak sepenuhnya hening sebab, Kise menggumamkan lagu tanpa lirik.

Tap, tap, tap, langkah kaki anak pirang itu terasa sangat ringan. Seperti penari balet yang melompat-lompat.

Aomine melirik Kise sebentar sebelum kembali mempertemukan pandangannya ke jalanan. Alisnya tiba-tiba saja menekuk dalam satu kedipan mata.

"Oi, Kise."

"Hm?"

"Kau benar-benar ingin jadi model, ya?"

* * *

 **Prelude**

 **#4**

by sabun cair

* * *

Aomine Daiki, mengenakan mantel cokelat, duduk sambil menundukkan kepala di halte. Dia menyembunyikan telapak tangan ke saku mantel dan sedikit membungkukkan badan, mencoba bertahan dari sengatan hawa dingin bulan Desember. Sesekali, ia mengamati sekeliling. Tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi di halte itu. Tapi dia masih bisa melihat satu-dua orang berlalu-lalang sambil mengeratkan mantel mereka.

Benar kata orang-orang. Kota ini terus-menerus hidup, tak pernah tidur. Di tempatnya dulu, jalanan akan sudah sangat sepi di jam-jam begini. Terlebih ini musim dingin. Keadaan akan gelap dan tidak menarik. Tapi di sini Aomine masih bisa melihat palang-palang nama toko dengan beragam bentuk menyala karena lampu-lampu kecil berbagai warna terpasang di dalamnya. Orang-orang juga masih ada yang lewat, meski Aomine yakin mereka hanyalah para pegawai yang pulang lembur.

Satu hal yang sama antara tempat ini dan tempat tinggalnya dulu hanya satu; sama-sama susah mencari transportasi di jam-jam malam.

Bis yang biasa beroperasi sudah tidak lagi terlihat lewat jam dua belas. Sementara supir-supir taksi lebih senang memarkirkan mobil di sudut-sudut bandara, membaca koran sambil menunggu turis atau siapa pun yang baru selesai dengan penerbangan mereka. Itu jelas lebih praktis ketimbang tengah malam menyusuri gang-gang gelap kota penuh preman dan rampok yang siap mengambil uang setoran sambil memecahkan kaca jendela taksi yang lewat dengan kapak di tangan.

Aomine membuang napasnya, uap putih langsung berebut keluar. _Sial_ , dia mengumpat dalam hati. Sudah lewat lima belas menit dia duduk di sini, menunggu taksi. Tapi tak ada satu pun yang terlihat.

 _Sial_ , dia mengutuk sekali lagi. _Sebegitu malasnyakah supir-supir taksi itu untuk menyalakan mesin dan berputar ke daerah sini?_

 _Haah_.

Kalau begini akhirnya, Aomine menyesal telah menyuruh Wakamatsu pulang duluan. Tidak. Mungkin lebih tepat kalau dibilang, Aomine menyesal meladeni panggilan darurat dari manajer hotel—kalau saja dia menyuruh Wakamatsu menyerahkan panggilan itu ke rekannya yang lain, dia pasti tidak akan datang ke sana…. Dan tidak akan bertemu orang itu.

Kise.

" _Ya, benar. Itu yang kukerjakan selama ini, Aominecchi."_

" _Aku sudah lama melakukannya tahu, Aominecchi. Sejak pertama kali aku menjejakkan kaki di tempat ini."_

" _Aku bahkah lupa dengan siapa saja aku melakukannya."_

Aomine kembali membuang napas, kali ini lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

Tidak, ini tidak benar. Dia harus melupakan pertemuan dan pembicaraan itu. Dia juga harus melupakan Kise. Persetan dengan orang itu. Benar, benar. Dia sudah bukan Kise yang pernah Aomine kenal. Dia adalah orang lain. Orang asing yang tak pernah ia temui….

Dalam satu gerakan, Aomine bangkit meninggalkan tempat itu. Tangannya masih mengais kehangatan dari mantel. Aomine merasa percuma terus-terusan menunggu taksi yang kemungkinan lewatnya kecil. Lebih baik ia berjalan. Apartemennya lumayan jauh dari tempat ini, tapi biarlah. Mungkin nanti dia bisa menemukan taksi kosong.

Pemuda berkulit kecokelatan itu berusaha melintasi jalanan secepat mungkin di tengah terpaan hawa dingin, mengabaikan lampu toko yang meremang dan salju-salju yang terus turun. Seekor anjing jalanan mengamatinya dari sebuah gang gelap. Sosok Aomine membayang melalui irisnya yang cokelat terang, kemudian menghilang seiring ia mengalihkan kepala dan masuk lebih jauh ke dalam sana.

Kaki-kaki Aomine bergerak lebih cepat karena terdorong keinginan untuk segera pulang. Sejenak, ia membayangkan masa lalu, tentang musim dingin yang sudah sangat usang. Dan juga tentang Kise; matanya berkerlip seperti bintang; senyumnya tulus dan panjang; sosoknya terang di antara tumpukan salju yang memenuhi halaman.

" _Aominecchi! Perang bola salju!"_

 _Tidak_ , Aomine membatin pada dirinya sendiri. Tangan di dalam saku mengepal erat. _Yang itu juga masa lalu. Harus dilupakan. Aku tak lagi mengenalnya._

Sebuah mobil sedan hitam melintas melewati Aomine begitu saja. Tak terlalu cepat. Pengemudinya seolah sangat berhati-hati. Salju yang sudah turun lumayan lama membuat jalanan menjadi sangat licin, akan sangat berbahaya jika kau memacu kendaraanmu dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Tadinya Aomine tak ambil peduli pada sedan itu—seperti bagaimana ia mengabaikan salju-salju yang turun dari langit. Tapi langkahnya berhenti saat mobil itu menghentikan lajunya beberapa meter di depan Aomine dan, secara teratur, bergerak mundur.

Seseorang di kursi penumpang depan membuka jendela dan Aomine langsung menemukan pemuda dengan rambut sehitam malam melongokkan kepala hanya untuk menatapnya. Ada kilat-kilat jenaka yang bermain di kedua mata pemuda itu.

"Hei, Shin-chan. Sudah kubilang, kan, kalau dia ini benar-benar temanmu!" Adalah kalimat yang pertama kali keluar dari mulutnya.

Aomine mengernyit tanda bingung. _Shin-chan? Dengan siapa orang ini bicara?_

"Ramalan bintang hari ini bilang, Cancer akan bertemu lagi dengan seseorang yang sudah lama tidak pernah dilihat," seseorang bicara padanya, dan Aomine sontak berjengit. Ia tidak suka bergaul dengan orang yang senang bicara tentang ramalan atau semacamnya, tapi suara orang itu terdengar familier. Ia menyipitkan mata sementara pemuda berambut hitam yang tadi membuka kaca jendela segera menyandarkan punggung ke sandaran kursi agar Aomine bisa melihat seseorang yang duduk di belakang kemudi.

Sesosok pria berusia tak jauh berbeda dengan Aomine menatap lurus ke arahnya. Dia berkacamata dan berambut hijau yang disisir rapi. "Tidak kusangka aku justru bertemu denganmu, Aomine."

"Midorima," ujar Aomine, masih berdiri tegak dengan tangan menelusup di saku mantel. Ia kenal betul pria itu. Dia adalah salah satu mantan rekan satu tim yang dulu sering turun dalam pertandingan basket bersamanya. Kemampuan _shoot_ -nya yang mengerikan berbanding lurus dengan kepercayaannya terhadap ramalan Oha-Asa.

"Kau tidak pernah terlihat hadir di acara reuni. Kupikir kau sudah benar-benar menghilang," komentar Midorima begitu Aomine sempurna mengenalinya. Wajahnya terlihat datar, dan Aomine memang tidak mengharapkan respon berlebihan. Dia dan Midorima tidak begitu dekat. "Harus aku akui, bisa bertemu denganmu di sini benar-benar di luar dugaan."

Aomine memang sudah absen menghadiri acara tahunan yang digelar oleh teman-temannya sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Salahkan Momoi yang bersikeras membuat acara itu menjadi agenda rutin per tahun—dan Aomine menganggap pemikiran gadis itu konyol. Biasanya orang-orang mengadakan reuni setiap tiga atau lima tahun sekali. Bukannya setiap tahun.

"Apa yang kaulakukan tengah malam di sini? Berjalan-jalan melihat salju?"

Aomine baru saja hendak menjawab pertanyaan Midorima, namun pemuda berambut hitam yang duduk di kursi penumpang sambil memperhatikan percakapan mereka tertawa kecil dan segera memotong, "Hei, hei, jangan dimasukkan ke dalam hati. Shin-chan hanya senang bisa bertemu dengan teman lama, tapi terlalu malu menunjukkannya."

"Diam, Takao."

Pemuda itu, Takao, selanjutnya membalas bahwa semua yang diucapkannya adalah fakta sambil tertawa. Midorima menggerutukan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti, _tidak ada yang lucu, Takao_. Aomine mengernyit, perlahan-lahan mulai mengingat kembali tentang Takao.

Benar juga. Dulu mereka pernah beberapa kali bertemu di pertandingan. Sebagai lawan, tentu saja. Takao Kazunari, _point guard_ yang lumayan hebat. Tapi Aomine tidak pernah tahu ia sedekat ini dengan Midorima dan, kalau boleh jujur, ini sedikit membuatnya heran sekaligus terkejut—jarang ada orang yang bisa tahan dengan Midorima dan keyakinan berlebihnya terhadap ramalan.

Di antara semua teman satu timnya, Aomine bisa bilang hanya Akashi yang lumayan sering bicara dengan Midorima. Itu Aomine anggap wajar mengingat posisi Akashi sebagai kapten dan Midorima sebagai _vice captain_.

" _Maa_ , Shin-chan," suara Takao menarik Aomine ke kenyataan. "Aku tahu kau ingin bicara banyak dengan teman lama, tapi tidak sopan membiarkan lawan bicaramu berdiri di tengah salju sementara kau duduk enak di dalam mobil. Ke mana sopan-santunmu pergi eh, Shin-chan?"

Midorima memasang ekspresi tidak senang setelah Takao memberikan kuliah singkat, namun telak diabaikan oleh yang bersangkutan. Takao malah kembali menelengkan kepala ke Aomine. Bicara dengan nada sok akrab yang berlebihan.

"Aomine Daiki, kan? Sepertinya kau mau pergi ke suatu tempat. Aku benar?"

Aomine menaikkan bahu. "Sebenarnya, aku mau pulang."

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kau ikut bersama kami?" tawar Takao. "Hari ini _mood_ Shin-chan sedang bagus, jadi dia dengan senang hati memberikanmu tumpangan!"

"Oi, Takao! Jangan sembarangan—"

Takao memotong kalimat Midorima dengan sekali kibasan tangan. Menyuruh Midorima agar diam. Dia melanjutkan, "Lagipula jam segini sudah tidak ada bis yang lewat. Dan kudengar, salju masih akan turun sampai besok pagi. Tawaran Shin-chan tidak terlalu buruk."

Aomine sebenarnya malas berada dalam satu kendaraan bersama dua orang yang punya kepribadian berlawanan sekaligus; Midorima dan Takao. Tapi dia mempertimbangkan jarak apartemennya dan salju yang semakin lebat. Dia bisa kena serangan hipotermia jika berada di sini lebih lama lagi.

Dia menghela napas kemudian membuka pintu. Setelah mendudukkan diri di kursi penumpang belakang, dia menyebutkan di mana letak apartemennya dan menyuruh Midorima segera menjalankan mobilnya. Aomine berpura-pura tidak mendengar Midorima yang mendengus sambil mulai menginjak gas dan memindahkan persneling.

Tak lama, sedan hitam itu sudah berjalan pelan melewati ruas-ruas jalan. Dari balik kaca jendela, Aomine bisa melihat beberapa sudut jalan tampak sepi. Tapi di sudut-sudut lain, kota masih terlihat hidup berkat cahaya lampu dari kaca-kaca jendela kondominium.

Salju masih turun dan membentuk gundukan putih di sisi-sisi jalan. Melihat itu semua, Aomine lantas mengernyit membayangkan hawa dingin bulan Januari nanti.

Suasana di dalam mobil mungkin akan sama dinginnya dengan di luar, kalau saja tak ada Takao di sana.

Sejak tadi, hanya dia yang punya inisiatif mencari topik dengan bertanya hal-hal ringan pada Aomine. Hanya agar suasana tidak jatuh terlalu kaku.

Aomine menanggapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan Takao dengan setengah hati. Bukan karena dia tidak senang, tapi memang sudah menjadi wataknya. Takao pun sepertinya tak begitu ambil pusing.

Midorima sendiri lebih banyak diam dan sibuk menyetir. Hanya sesekali bersuara untuk menanggapi komentar Takao yang menurutnya tidak perlu dan segera menyuruhnya untuk diam—yang tentu saja langsung diabaikan Takao.

Aomine hanya menyumbang satu pertanyaan selama perjalanan; "Kenapa kalian berdua bisa bersama-sama?"

Bagaimanapun, Aomine tidak bisa menemukan logika bagaimana Takao bisa bertahan di dekat Midorima dalam waktu lama. Orang normal mana pun juga tidak akan bisa.

Takao tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Aomine. "Nah, asal kautahu saja, sebenarnya aku dan Shin-chan—"

"Takao adalah pesuruhku," potong Midorima kalem. Dia mengabaikan tatapan tidak setuju dan gerutuan yang keluar dari mulut Takao. Matanya tetap fokus memandang jalan.

Di tempatnya duduk, Aomine menaikkan sebelah alis. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu mengerti, tapi memutuskan untuk tidak banyak bertanya. Dia menoleh ke jendela, mengamati gedung-gedung yang berkelebat menjauh dari visinya.

Suasana hening kembali pecah saat Takao bicara.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalau tidak salah dulu kau akrab sekali dengan salah satu rekanmu—siapa itu namanya? Kise Ryouta?"

Aomine bergeming. Mata sewarna safir masih menetap di jendela. Rahangnya mengeras. Topik tentang Kise kini hal tabu buatnya.

Lampu lalu lintas yang tadi kuning kini sudah berganti merah. Midorima menginjak rem perlahan. Laju mobil terhenti sejenak. Pertanyan Takao tetap berlanjut;

"Bagaimana kabarnya? Aku yakin sampai sekarang pun kalian _masih_ berteman dekat. Benar, kan…?"

* * *

Kise membanting pintu apartemennya keras-keras. Sama sekali tidak takut didengar para penghuni lain. Persetan dengan mereka semua. Toh, seandainya mereka dengar pun Kise yakin tak aka nada yang menegurnya. Tahu kenapa? Karena orang-orang itu lebih senang bicara omong kosong tentang Kise, juga tentang kehidupannya. Seolah-olah hanya hal itu yang bisa mereka kerjakan seumur hidup.

Sungguh, Kise sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan mereka semua.

Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur dengan keras, memandang langit-langit dengan tatapan kosong. Napasnya terasa berat—bukan sesak napas, tapi lebih seperti ada beban berat yang menghimpit di dada.

Pikiran Kise melayang pada pertemuannya dengan Aomine beberapa saat lalu.

Dia ingat bagaimana sosok itu duduk menunduk di lobi. Dia ingat bagaimana mata _royal blue_ tajam itu menatap ke arahnya. Dia ingat bagaimana setiap garis di wajah itu bergerak untuk membentuk sebuah ekspresi tegas—campuran antara kemarahan dan mungkin rasa jijik— yang sempat membuat Kise gentar sekaligus terluka di waktu bersamaan.

"… _Aku akan berpura-pura pembicaraan ini tidak pernah terjadi. Kau, aku, tidak pernah bertemu."_

Kise membuka mulutnya. Tertawa tanpa suara. Getir. Penuh ironi.

 _Kau bodoh Ryouta_ , dia berkata pada dirinya sendiri. _Kau benar-benar bodoh. Mungkin orang yang paling bodoh._

Apa yang kauharapkan dengan memberitahu rahasia kecilmu pada Aomine?

Kau berharap dia bisa mengerti atau kau justru berharap akan simpati dan pengampunan? Kau berharap dosa-dosamu akan hilang jika memberitahunya? Itukah yang kauharapkan?

Bodoh. Yang seperti itu tidak akan terjadi di dunia nyata.

Benar. Orang-orang tidak akan memberi pengampunan pada apa yang sudah Kise kerjakan. Tidak tetangga-tetangganya. Tidak keluarganya. Tidak juga Aomine.

Tidak akan ada pengampunan untukmu, Ryouta—tapi, oh, siapa peduli?

Kise Ryouta juga tak butuh pengampunan dari mereka semua. Toh, mereka tak tahu apa pun tentang dirinya atau apa pun yang pernah Kise lewati di tempat ini. Mereka tak tahu apa pun tentang hidupnya.

Hanya Kise sendirilah yang tahu tentang itu semua.

Dan dia masih mengingat bagaimana semua ini bermula. Sangat jelas, sama halnya saat kau leluasa melihat sebuah batu di dasar sungai yang jernih.

Kise masih ingat bagaimana perasaannya saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di kota ini. Kegembiraan meletup-letup di dadanya bersamaan dengan harapan yang merekah.

Dia ingat pamit meninggalkan rumah dengan membawa sebuah mimpi yang ia temukan di salah satu halaman majalah kepunyaan kakak sulungnya: sebuah audisi. Dia ingat umurnya baru lewat beberapa bulan dari delapan belas waktu itu. Dia juga ingat berjanji akan cepat pulang pada kakak-kakaknya.

Berbekal nekat, ia datang ke tempat audisi dan menemukan banyak sekali remaja seusianya. Mereka semua punya mimpi yang sama dengannya—bahkan mungkin lebih tinggi.

Yang Kise sesalkan adalah, dia tidak mengetahui banyak orang-orang jahat bermulut malaikat membaur bersama mereka.

Tanpa mereka sadari, beberapa orang busuk kerap datang menghampiri peserta. Berpura-pura menjadi kenalan seorang produser atau pun sutradara. Beramah-tamah sambil memberi kartu nama palsu. Tidak perlu trik khusus. Remaja yang baru akan menjejak masa-masa dewasa tak susah dikelabui. Bermodal iming-imingi jalan mudah, para kaki tangan mucikari sudah bisa menipu remaja-remaja itu dan mengajak mereka untuk pergi.

Tentu saja mereka tidak dibawa ke agensi mana pun. Satu-satunya tempat yang mereka datangi adalah rumah bordil lengkap dengan mucikari yang menunggu di depan pintu dengan senyum sumringah. Dalam beberapa kasus, remaja-remaja itu justru di bawa ke hotel murah, di mana seorang pria hidung belang tengah menunggu untuk memperkosa mereka.

Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah orang-orang busuk itu pergi sambil membawa segepok uang—baik dari mucikari mau pun langsung dari si hidung belang. Sementara remaja-remaja itu akan diperkosa lalu berakhir di tempat pelacuran. Menjajakan seks untuk orang-orang kesepian yang punya uang.

Sebagian yang menolak pekerjaan hina itu akan menjadi gelandangan. Beberapa yang tidak kuat menahan tekanan berakhir mengenaskan: menyayat nadi sendiri dengan silet karatan.

Mungkin ini yang menjadi alasan mengapa banyak ibu yang melarang anak-anak perempuan mereka mengikuti audisi yang menyisipkan janji-janji popularitas di masa mendatang.

Orang yang dibutakan mimpi, seringkali tidak bisa melihat dengan jernih. Realita tampak kabur.

Sayangnya, Kise bukan anak perempuan dan ibunya tidak pernah memberi nasihat semacam itu padanya. Jadi, ketika ada seorang pria—tinggi, matanya sipit, tersenyum dalam keramahan yang tak biasa— menawarkan untuk pergi menemui seorang kenalan—yang ia akui sebagai seseorang dari industri film— Kise langsung mengiyakan.

Siapa sangka ternyata pria itu justru membawanya ke kamar di sebuah motel kecil. Di sana, seorang pria lain tengah menunggu: rahangnya keras, badannya tegap dan tinggi. Bahkan hanya dari sekilas lirikan mata, Kise tahu pria itu punya otot-otot yang besar dan susunan tulang yang kuat.

Kise tahu ada yang tidak beres saat pria yang membawanya ke sana tiba-tiba saja pergi sesaat setelah menerima sejumlah uang dalam amplop cokelat. Ketika Kise hendak menyusul, pria besar itu menarik badannya dan menghempaskannya begitu saja ke atas tempat tidur.

Kise ingat bagaimana panik menjalari sekujur tubuh. Dia ingat bagaimana tubuhnya, secara naluriah, melakukan perlawanan. Kaki-kakinya menendang, tangan-tangannya mencoba meraih sesuatu—vas, lampu meja, apa pun yang bisa digunakan untuk melawan— tapi pria itu begitu besar dan cengkeraman tangannya sangat kuat.

Dia ingat bagaimana tangan besar dan kasar itu menyusur deretan tulang belakangnya, membuat bulu di belakang lehernya meremang. Dia ingat seberapa kencang ia berteriak sampai tenggorokannya sakit—tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang datang. Entah kamar itu kedap udara, atau kuping semua orang di sana sudah tuli.

Dan begitulah semuanya terjadi.

Kejadian itu sudah lama berlalu, tapi Kise tidak pernah bisa melupakannya. Bahkan sampai detik ini pun dia masih bisa merasakan sakit.

Ada luka yang masih menganga, jauh di dalam dirinya. Tidak bisa disembuhkan, bahkan oleh waktu sekalipun.

Meski begitu, kejadian menyakitkan yang Kise alami bukan alasan untuk tenggelam di tempat pelacuran seperti sekarang. Sama sekali bukan. Ada sesuatu yang lebih rumit dari pada itu.

Tidak akan ada yang tahu apa yang dirasakan Kise sesaat setelah peristiwa mengerikan itu terjadi; bagaimana tatapannya menerawang jauh ke langit-langit; bagaimana tubuhnya gemetar; bagaimana ketakutan menggelayut kedua bahunya. Ada yang bisa ia lakukan? Melapor ke polisi?

Terdengar seperti ide yang bagus.

Polisi mungkin tidak bisa mengurangi ketakutannya, tapi mereka bisa menangkap pria busuk itu dan menjebloskannya ke dalam penjara.

Dengan langkah tertatih, Kise pergi ke kantor polisi.

Polisi yang berjaga waktu itu berumur pertengahan tiga puluh dengan sedikit keriput di wajah. Saat Kise hendak buka mulut, polisi itu tiba-tiba saja berdiri dan mengucapkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti, _selamat pagi, Pak Kepala_.

Kise menoleh hanya untuk membiarkan bola-bola matanya membesar kala mendapati pria yang menidurinya semalam berdiri di belakangnya. Seragam polisi membalut tubuh. Pria itu adalah kepala polisi.

Mata mereka bertemu dan Kise mendapati seluruh keberaniannya menguap kala pria itu memicingkan mata. Memojokkan Kise. Bahkan ketika dia telah berlalu dari tempat itu pun, Kise gagal mengumpulkan keberaniannya kembali.

Polisi jaga bertanya tentang keperluan Kise. Kise menjawab, ia _tersesat_.

(Pada akhirnya Kise memilih tak mengatakan apa pun dan pergi dari tempat itu.)

Ada waktu di mana Kise ingin pulang ke rumah. Tapi, sesuatu dalam dirinya melarang. Keluarga dan teman-temannya adalah orang-orang terdekat. Mereka secara mengerikan bisa membaca apa yang ada di pikiran Kise.

Tidak.

Jika mereka sampai tahu apa yang sudah terjadi, Kise bahkan tidak dapat membayangkan reaksi mereka—mungkin ia akan langsung dihujani tatapan kasihan dan ucapan simpati.

Kise benci dikasihani.

Jadi, dia memutuskan untuk menetap di sini untuk beberapa waktu. Berusaha menenangkan sekaligus memulihkan diri. Dia harus bangkit.

Dia pun mulai mencari apartemen untuk tinggal sementara. Tak lama, ia mulai bekerja di sebuah restoran dekat stasiun sebagai pelayan. Perlahan, Kise mulai percaya dirinya akan kembali seperti semula. Tapi tubuhnya tidak berkata sama.

Kise selalu mendapati ketakutannya muncul ketika harus berhadapan dengan pelanggan-pelanggan pria. Terutama jika mereka punya tubuh yang besar dan tegap. Mereka mengingatkan Kise pada kepala polisi brengsek yang bertindak cabul terhadapnya. Badan Kise akan mulai gemetar dan ia pun mulai kehilangan orientasi selama beberapa saat. Ini jelas sesuatu yang tidak normal.

Orang-orang di tempat kerja Kise sepertinya menyadarinya. Ia juga. Karena itu Kise memutuskan buru-buru berhenti dari sana.

Keyakinan Kise, yang awalnya tumbuh, hilang tersapu angin musim gugur.

Mungkin benar Kise sudah tidak bisa pulih seperti dulu. Bahkan alam bawah sadarnya sudah menyiratkan demikian.

Kise mengaku waktu itu dia putus asa. Makanya ia membuat keputusan bodoh, sengaja menenggak beberapa butir obat tidur. Mati mungkin penyelesaian yang bagus. Tapi, seolah takdir belum puas mengejeknya, percobaan bunuh diri Kise gagal.

Seorang tetangga secara tak terduga menemukan Kise dan langsung melarikannya ke rumah sakit.

Kise tetap hidup. Tapi seluruh tabungannya habis untuk biaya rumah sakit.

Di tengah perjalanan pulang, dalam hati, Kise menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Bahkan bunuh diri pun ia tidak becus melakukannya. Ini benar-benar memalukan.

Sambil terus melangkah, Kise memikirkan apa yang bisa ia lakukan selanjutnya. Dia tidak punya uang, keahlian, ataupun keinginan untuk hidup. Tapi Tuhan tidak mengijinkan ia mati. Lantas, apa yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang? _Apa?_

Di tengah kebingungan, takdir kembali memainkan tintanya di atas perkamen skenario hidup Kise. Dia dipertemukan sekali lagi oleh pria brengsek yang menipunya di tempat audisi. Kise hendak berteriak dan meninju wajahnya, tapi pria itu malah tertawa dan mengajaknya pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Aku janji tidak akan membawamu ke hidung belang," katanya saat melihat wajah Kise yang berkerut.

Dan, ya, Kise memang tidak dibawa ke hidung belang mana pun. Dia hanya dibawa menghadap pada mucikari. _Cih_.

Kise ingat bagaimana mucikari itu menatap lurus padanya. Tatapannya tajam dan dalam, membuat Kise merasa seperti sedang dipindai isi pikirannya.

Mucikari itu kemudian berkata bahwa Kise telah menghadapi hal sulit—seolah-olah ia tahu hal buruk apa saja yang telah menimpa Kise, dan kenyataan ini sedikit membuatnya muak.

Mucikari itu berkata sesuatu yang tidak Kise mengerti berhubungan dengan realita yang kejam. Dia menunjuk salah seorang gadis yang tengah bicara pada bartender, mengatakan bahwa ia punya masalah yang sama dengan Kise. Tapi itu dulu. Sekarang dia menjadi bagian dari dunia pelacuran dan baik-baik saja.

 _Ini gila_ , Kise berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Selalu ada tekanan dan perasaan tak termaafkan yang muncul saat Kise mengingat kejadian waktu itu. Tapi di sisi kota yang lain, seseorang justru pulih begitu saja. Ini tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana pun caramu melihatnya.

Mucikari itu sepertinya tahu apa yang Kise pikirkan, karena selanjutnya ia langsung buka suara.

"Luka yang menganga, kalau disiram air garam atau alkohol pasti akan terasa lebih menyakitkan. Tapi semakin sering merasakan sakit, secara alami tubuhmu akan punya ketahanan baru. Lalu seiring waktu, kau pun mati rasa."

Mati rasa.

Mungkin itu yang akhirnya terjadi pada Kise sekarang. Semakin dia memutuskan melangkah ke dalam hitam, rasa sakitnya pun kian menumpuk dari waktu ke waktu. Menggunung, hingga ia tidak mampu menahannya dan mati rasa.

Kise diam-diam mengagumi kemampuannya menanggung sakit dalam waktu lama tanpa kehilangan kewarasan. Orang biasa mungkin sudah gila sejak lama. Tapi dia masih bertahan.

Karena itu, dia tidak butuh pengampunan dari siapa pun. Tidak dari orang tuanya atau kakak-kakaknya. Tidak dari tetangganya. Tidak dari teman-temannya. Tidak pula dari Aomine.

Kise tak butuh pengampunan dari siapa pun. Dia. Tidak….

… Dia _butuh_.

.

.

.

 **tbc**

 **a/n** MAAFIN. SAYA LUPA PUNYA TANGGUNGAN INI JUGA ORZORZ


End file.
